


Disheveled hair and cigarette breath.

by YAOIHOE95



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Jongin, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Meant To Be, Poor Jongin, Prince Yixing, Rich Yixing, Unrequited Love, spoiled yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAOIHOE95/pseuds/YAOIHOE95
Summary: Sometimes it only takes one wrong word to make someone vanish for good.





	Disheveled hair and cigarette breath.

 

 

_Zhang Yixing._

 

The golden boy. The school’s perfect little prodigy that everyone wanted to be or to be with. Suave and well mannered, the teacher’s beloved pet and his parents’ precious spoiled prince. After all, he did walk, talk and act like one. A real life charming prince minus the crown. He was good at everything he did, whether it was brain related or body related Yixing was good at it if not even perfect. He radiated of charm and grace. A rich handsome smart young man like Yixing was also well wanted among his peers, though for some reason he never cared to date any of them. Not even a mere interest in anyone of those kids—as he liked to call them. They were just too plain for him. He craved a certain thrill that none of the people he knew seemed to possess. He was waiting for something, for someone to set his whole being on fire. A spark or an electricity to take over him and make him ache for more. Sadly, for now he felt nothing and was forced to wait, but Yixing was a patient person. He was never one to fret about something as meaningless as love. Don’t get him wrong, he did want a taste of the infamous sensation but not to the point of madness. He was patient, composed and always in charge. He was strong and thick-headed. Love makes people weak and pathetic and Yixing didn’t want that, wasn’t going to go through that actually.

Don’t play with fire or you’ll get burned they say, but Yixing wasn’t stupid. He knew when it was the exact right time to pull his hands away from the raging fire—or so he thought he knew at least.

 

The sky was a dark shade of grey with thick clouds spreading around it at a scary fast pace; a few bright flashes of lightning making an appearance every now and then. The change in the weather came unannounced, just a day before the sun was as bright as ever and the breeze was warm and comfy unlike the biting wind of today, icy cold and in a way horrifying. Yixing stared solemnly at the said sky from behind his car window halfheartedly listening to his old chauffeur who went on and on about the various different speculations about the climate change he heard or read about somewhere. You see Yixing wasn’t really listening but who could blame him, he honestly didn’t care about half if not everything his chauffeur was complaining about. He placed his head on the palm of his left hand, humming from time to time in agreement although he didn’t hear a word, earphones nicely plugged to his ears. The hypnotizing soft melody of Mozart soon enough invaded his senses and made his tense body relax a bit. He let out a muffled sigh, gaze locked to the silhouette of his school.

The sleek expensive car went through the gate of his school in a more than familiar way. A private school, where only the elite of the elite were allowed to go to. It wasn’t all that special actually, it just so happened that its owner was a filthy rich old man who allowed only the rich of the rich to attend it. Most of those attendances didn’t give a damn about education, after all their parents pay fortunes for them to be a part of this sophisticated institution, so they walk around bragging with their heads held high like they own the place. Their graduation was guaranteed so why waste time for something as futile as education? Yixing was an exception though; he actually did care about getting a degree he worked hard for. A part of it was to please his father, but mostly because he aspired to become somebody worth something. He believed that hard work was the key to success, so he worked hard hoping to be the perfect son his father has always dreamt of having.

 

“Yixing-ah, I’d hate to ask you this, but can you drive back home on your own? My daughter has her monthly check up today at the hospital and she wants me to be there. I understand if you—“ His chauffeur addressed him by his first name because his parents thought that in this way Yixing would be more down to earth, he was a tad bit full of himself he won’t lie about that, but his parents made sure to constantly remind him that he wasn’t any better of the people who worked for them. They all played a certain role in this life and it just so happened that he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

“It’s okay, you can go. I’ll be fine on my own.” The grey haired old man grinned in satisfaction before thanking his young master and wishing him a good day at school. Yixing bowed slightly to the elder before gracefully sprinting towards the school’s stunning entrance.

 

The day was anything _but_ good.

It seemed that the storm came with bad news that day; that hideous unforgettable day. It was the first time he ever got a low mark at something. Yixing was furious. It may not be that bad of a mark for the other students but for him it was a disgrace; humiliating and unexpectable. He felt like tearing his hair off his skull. What was he supposed to tell his father? How can he even begin to explain his failure? He couldn’t. He didn’t have enough courage to face his father with the tragic news. You see, you might think he was exaggerating but you’re wrong, so wrong. Yixing was always in charge, always. So the fact that he slipped and lost balance was frightening.  

But it wasn’t just the low mark that got him all worked up, there were other reasons of course and one of them was the nerve-wracking rain that pounded against his car glass like bullets. He hated it. He shouldn’t have easily let his chauffeur go and leave him all alone, now he was forced to drive in a thunder storm. Yes, he was scared. Who wouldn’t be? The road was empty and Yixing wasn’t the best driver out there. Also, it didn’t help that he was on the verge of having an anxiety attack and tears streaming down his face in fear. He felt helpless—but because all of this wasn’t enough his car suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere. Just like that. It stopped in a fucking empty road and the thunder roared as if the sky was mocking his misery. As if he was a puppet made to entertain. Yixing growled, screamed and cried even harder. He was a smart man, yes—a boy with a toned body that excelled in various sports—definitely yes. Yet, Yixing was anything but a mechanic. He knew nothing about cars, absolutely nothing. Hell, he wasn’t even good at driving them let alone repair them.

“Please work, please.” Yixing pleaded, phone stuck to his right ear as he impatiently waited for his mother to pick up. The signal was weak, horrible even but it was something he predicted. After all, the storm was getting worse so no wonder the signal was shity. The dark haired boy leaned back against his leather seat and took a long breath, he closed his eyes shut hoping this was nothing but a nightmare that he’ll soon enough wake up from. Though when a knock was heard against his window, reality came sinking in making Yixing jump in shock and push himself away from his own vehicle door. He blinked in a mix of confusion and fear at the dark shadow behind the glass that for some reason seemed waiting for him to slid the window down. But why would he do that? What are the odds that this stranger wanted to help him and not rape him or murder him? After all what’s happened to him till now, the late assumptions were more likely to happen so Yixing chose not to risk his life. He made sure the doors were locked and hugged himself in a pitiful defensive way.  

The stranger didn’t get the hint or chose not to, because he wasted no time to knock on Yixing’s car glass again and this time the knock startled the life out of the Chinese male.

 

“Wh—what do you want?” Yixing hated himself for stuttering but he was terrified. He wasn’t used to these kinds of scenarios in his tidy life. The stranger was clearly a guy, he had a coal-black helmet on so Yixing wasn’t really able to properly scan him. What if he got robbed? How would he describe the criminal to the police? His thoughts were interrupted by the guy’s voice, a warm deep voice that sent shivers down his spine for some unknown reason.

“Do you have a lighter?” Yixing blinked at that in daze. Because what? Does he have a what? Was this guy crazy or something? Was he messing around with Yixing? Though it was clearly not the right time for him to joke around with cold, lost, confused strangers who had tears clinging to their eyelashes.

“What?” The guy shamelessly repeated his request with a serious tone and Yixing was visibly dumbstruck for a whole minute. It was still raining, thunder, lightning anything that comes with a storm was still going strong outside his car and this guy, this immoral savage guy was asking him for a lighter instead of offering to help him out and safely get him to his house? “I don’t.”

His short answer made the guy give him a once over before turning and walking away from him. Ridiculous, this was ridiculous. Who the hell did that guy think himself is? Yixing got out of the car without a second thought. He run towards the stranger in rage and stepped right in front of him with a deep frown—a sleek motorcycle just a few inches behind his back.

“That’s it? You ask me for a lighter and then leave me in the middle of nowhere? Who the fuck does that?” Yixing glared when the guy chose not to answer and tried to resume his walk towards his bike.

“I’m fucking talking to you! Answer me!” Again, the guy kept his cool and skillfully got on his black motorcycle. Yixing turned around in defeat and cried softly into his hands, he was soaking wet from head to toe. He was scared and tired. Why the hell was this happening to him? Why him? His life was perfect—he didn’t need this right now. He wasn’t used to feeling weak and now he was feeling crushed and worthless. He should have taken mechanic classes or something, he should have never let his chauffeur go. Yixing cried harder into his hands, he felt imperfect, he never felt imperfect—he didn’t want to feel imperfect.

Yixing jolted up in confusion when the stranger pressed his motorbike’s horn to get his attention. He stared at him in shock for a second, mouth unattractively gaping. The guy was looking ahead of him, silently waiting for Yixing to get on the bike. He was still there. Why was he still there?

“What do you want?” The Chinese male gritted.

“I have something to deliver, I’ll take you where you want to go afterwards.” Yixing blinked slowly at his feet, the tears and the rain were blurring his vision but he could still make up the outline of his dress shoes. He sucked his plump lower lip between his teeth, and stood frozen to his spot in war with himself on whether taking the offer or not. After all the fuss he made he was still contemplating on whether trusting the stranger or not.

“Take me home first then go do your thing.” Yixing boldly ordered. He didn’t know what made those words come out but he was used to giving orders and just because he was a tad bit helpless at the moment didn’t mean he was going to lose charge.

“I said, I have something to deliver first then I’ll take you home. Look, you either take it or leave it. I’m busy.” He gave up and sulkily got on the bike. His body tensed when the stranger forced his arms to wrap around his torso. Immediately he took his arms back and roughly pushed the guy’s back. Again, the stranger kept his calm—the taller guy was silent for a second before he lowly and calmly spoke up again.

“It’s bad enough that I only have one helmet, you’ll get me in trouble if you don’t—“

“Just give me yours! I’m not going to touch you, don’t even dream about it.” The speed that guy used to turn around and face Yixing with was absolutely terrifying. The Chinese male tried to act like he wasn’t fazed by it but his saucer like eyes more than gave him away. 

“You’re getting into my nerves kid. Look, the only reason why I’m tolerating you is because I’ve already called my friends to come get my new car. I am not someone you’d want to mess with, I’m warning you. Now, I’m going to give you my helmet because I sure as hell don’t want you to touch me either and you’re going to shut the fuck up. Did I make myself clear?”

“What do you mean by your new car?” Jongin growled in frustration as he took his helmet off. Revealing by doing that a totally different face from what Yixing has pictured in his mind. Well to be honest a half mad dog half dinosaur wasn’t exactly a realistic picture but that asshole did come off as one.

“Take it and shut the fuck up or I’ll shut you up myself!” The tan skinned stranger ran his fingers through his disheveled hair that smelled strongly like cheap cologne and cigarette smoke. It was an obnoxious smell that made Yixing almost gag at it. He hated the situation he found himself stuck at, he wanted to get over with this. He wanted to be safe at home with his mother’s delicious Jasmine tea resting between his hands. His father’s soft warm voice sharing some news he just read about in the newspaper. He hated being bossed around but what he hated most was the way that guy brought his focus back to the front and ignored his existence for the whole ride after adjusting his leather gloves and pressing the gas pedal to the bottom.

 

 

∞

 

 

When they finally arrived at the place where that obnoxious guy was supposed to deliver something at, Yixing decided then and there that it was time for him to run away. He soundlessly took a few steps back as he carefully stared at the stranger’s figure, which was back facing him. The guy was long lost in his own thoughts as it seemed and this was the perfect opportunity for Yixing to escape and call someone to go take his car before anyone of that stuck up asshole’s friends managed to get there and steal it; though not five steps later the stranger’s amused tone stopped him in his tacks making Yixing groan miserably at his misfortune.

“Leave the helmet and then you can go if you want to.” Yixing didn’t mean to gasp out loud but he was so humiliated he just wanted to walk over towards that prick and punch his teeth off. Zhang Yixing wasn’t going to steal someone’s dirty helmet; he just forgot he had it on. It was simply shielding him from the rain. Who the heck did that guy think himself is?

“I was going to anyway, you don’t have to tell me!”

“I’ll take you home. Just give me a minute.” Yixing was about to protest when the guy walked away towards what strangely seemed as an underground club. The blasting music was more than an evidence to back his assumption up. He let out a groan and silently followed the tanned male’s steps. He was close to him but still kept a decent distance between them. With how that guy looked and how people looked at him he must have STD or something. Yixing didn’t want to get infected. He was going to try as much as he can to not touch or come near the man. Of course his plan didn’t work out because just a second later he pumped into the taller guy’s back and the latter smirked as if he perfectly knew what Yixing was thinking.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” The guy coldly ordered and Yixing frowned. But this time he didn’t bother to bark something back. It was only a matter of minutes until he’ll be back at home, safe and sound—well,  _hopefully_. He let his gaze roam over the place and his frown deepened. The club was so shabby and awfully tacky. It made Yixing sick to his stomach. The people in it were no exception, they were loud and disgusting. Yixing couldn’t care less about judging them, they were gross and he sincerely hoped to never put foot in a rotten place like this one ever again.

Just what would his father say if he found out his only son was in a low place like this one waiting for an arrogant pierced boy to give him a ride home? What if they saw him getting off a motorcycle like some douche? He just wished they’ll be too busy drinking tea by the time he’ll get there. His train of thought was interrupted by a young woman practically half-naked with too much makeup and hairspray on; he couldn’t help but blush as he tried to resist staring at her almost bare busty breast. She was nice to look at too, but the sneer she had on made Yixing feel like she wasn’t exactly interested in him as much as he was in her.

 

“Look here you little punk, Kim Jongin is mine!” The Chinese male blinked at her in confusion, she probably mistook him for someone else. Yes, that was exactly it, because he didn’t know anyone by the name she just shared. He actually never heard of someone called ‘Jongin’ let alone knew someone by that name.

“Eh, what are you talking abou—“ The girl cut him off by a strong punch to his left shoulder blade and that was it. The straw that broke the camel’s back, just who the hell did these dirt poor people think themselves are?

“What is wrong with you?!” Yixing growled as he towered over her, hoping to somehow scare the girl off and get rid of her, but the petite girl was surprisingly much stronger than she appeared to be, easily pushing him back against the bar counter.

“I said Kim Jongin is mine! Now I don’t know you but I can clearly tell you’re into him and I’m definitely not okay with it!”

“I don’t even know who you’re talking about, get your filthy hand off me!” He wasn’t going to hit her, he would never hit a girl. Though for a split second he did think of grabbing her hair and smacking her face against the counter. Just for a split second of course. She tightened her grip on his arm and narrowed her kohl rimmed eyes at him; daring him to move.

“Kim Jongin. The owner of that helmet you’re holding.” It felt like a cold slap of reality that hit him hard in the face once again. He was being rudely pushed around just because some worthless slu—girl was jealous over her man. It didn’t even make sense, Yixing wasn’t gay. He’d rather bang her than that lowlife asshole.

“You got it all wrong, I’m not trying to take him from you, I don’t even know him I swear.” Yixing calmly explained as he carefully took her hand off his arm. “He’s just giving me a ride home because I run out of gas. I promise you that’s it. I’m not even gay.” The last word for some reason made her burst out into an annoying fit of laughter. Her voice high pitched and irritating. She almost made his ears bleed. “What’s so funny?”

“You—“ She laughed some more before wiping a few stray tears. “— _you_ are not gay? Honey, everything about you screams gay. I mean—you—I can’t—oh my god—“ She snorted an obnoxious loud chuckle, fox-like-eyes tearing up. Yixing was about to finally do it and smack the life out of her when the tanned stranger made a sudden appearance next to them; a brow quirked upward in amusement.

“What’s so funny?” The girl immediately controlled herself and blushed a deep crimson color. The Chinese male couldn’t understand how she did it but in a blink of eye she was a completely different person. A bashful person that couldn’t even make a decent eye-contact with the man she claimed to be hers just minutes ago. 

“Nothing, can we please leave now.”

 

_It was the first time they met. Jongin never forgot about it and Yixing barley managed to remember it._

 

 

∞

 

 

A month later Yixing found himself staring at his mirror reflection with a light frown gracing his pale face. He was wearing a navy suit that fit him perfectly, his hair nicely slicked back and white dress shirt fully buttoned. He looked drop dead gorgeous, he knew that well enough but still he couldn’t shake the uneasiness he was feeling for god knows why. A bit of insecurity mixed with a hint of anxiety made him feel like throwing up. He changed his mind, he would look even nicer with his bangs on; his forehead was too big for his liking. Just as he was about to comb his hair down his mother knocked on his door and asked him to come downstairs. He took a long shaky breath to calm his nerves before softly murmuring back an ‘I’m coming’ to his mother.

People were dressed to impress. High heels, short dresses and expensive perfume made the men in the room go nuts, Yixing was no exception. He allowed his gaze to roam all over the guests in his house’s dashing ballroom. Soft classical music and even softer murmurs filled the spacious room in a somehow soothing way. He was going to be introduced to their society as the next CEO of the Zhangs' branches of Medical Devices Companies. He was so nervous; agitated with sheer panic. He couldn’t help but swallow his alcoholic drink in one gulp as he approached a familiar bunch of his father’s coworkers. Yixing greeted them with a charming smile after bowing in respect to them, they all smiled warmly at his sight and wasted no time to make him feel welcomed into their world of business. Just a few minutes afterwards, he politely excused himself from an insanely boring conversation and left the crowded ballroom heading towards a hopefully empty large veranda. He needed some fresh air, and he needed it fast. To his unpleasant surprise the veranda wasn’t empty, his neighbor Kim Jaejoong was standing there alone with an unreadable expression as he gazed at the Zhangs' stunning front garden. He looked sad and tired and Yixing felt related to him somehow.  

“Not a big fan of ballroom parties?” Yixing loosened his tie a bit as he made his presence announced. Jaejoong smiled but didn’t look at him.

“Something of that sort.” The Chinese male hummed as he approached the ceramic railing and leaned his suit cladded body against it. They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment before the elder averted his gaze towards Yixing and broke it. “These kinds of parties remind me of someone I once lost.” 

“They do?” Jaejoong hummed, his beautiful face looking even more enchanting under the moon’s pale light.

“The weather is quite nice today, don’t you think?” Yixing nodded with a light smile.

“Yeah, a nice change from the past few weeks’ terrible one.” Jaejoong ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to Yixing with a sad smile on display. Yixing blinked at the thing before glancing back up at the elder in confusion. “I want you to take them Yixing, I no longer need them. But you, you’re still young and I’m sure your girlfriend would love to have one of these.”

“I can’t—I…I don’t have a girlfriend.” Jaejoong grabbed Yixing’s slender hand and pushed the two half-heart necklaces into the younger boy’s hand forcefully.

“I insist Yixing, take them. If you don’t have a lover at the moment, I’m pretty sure you’ll have one in the near future. You’re a well mannered good looking guy any girl would want you.” The elder’s eyes pleaded him, it’s like he was desperate to get rid of the necklaces and Yixing found himself absurdly stuck between getting offended and being flattered.

“O—kay, eh, yeah okay, thanks hyung.” Jaejoong nodded with a smile and Yixing grinned awkwardly back. He stared at the necklaces for a moment before tucking them in his trouser pocket. He then brought his gaze up to silently stare at a serene looking Jaejoong but soon enough averted it towards his garden where his elder’s gaze was locked. He almost gasped out loud when he spotted a familiar figure looking back at him; a coal-black helmet held under his arm and a demonic smirk plastered all over his handsome face. The Chinese male blinked slowly to make sure his mind wasn’t playing any tricks on him and then when he made sure the boy wasn’t a figment of his own imagination, he excused himself and run down a few stairs towards the stranger biker.

When he got there though, Yixing couldn’t help but stop abruptly in his tracks just a few steps away from the tanned man. Breath short and eyes wide. What the hell was he doing? Why did he run like that just so he could freeze on his spot and gape like a dumb man at someone he hardly knew? What was wrong with him? What was he even supposed to say? 

 

“Eh…” He couldn’t even remember the guy’s name, he should just pretend like he didn’t just run his way down like a mad man towards a stranger and get back to the safety of his house. The other man had his dark brown hair pushed back giving a clear view of a few barely visible cuts on his face. He looked tired and his puffy red almond-shaped eyes more than confirmed it. He didn’t utter a word and Yixing found himself once again stuck between running away and lingering in the quiet other man’s presence for a few more seconds. “What are you doing here?”

“I dropped a friend off.” Yixing bit hard on his lower lip to stop an amused smile from spreading as he gathered enough courage to approach the taller male.

“Is dropping people off what you do for a living?” The navy suit clad male teased, making the other one smile. “I mean, do you use your motorcycle as a cab or something?” He had no clue why he was trying to start a conversation with the stranger; he just blurted whatever came into his mind without much of a thought.

“Sometimes.” Yixing nodded with a stern face. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds; a ghost of Jazz music and a barely audible hint of people chattering filled the silence around them, bright colorful lights dancing as shadows over both boys’ faces, especially the taller one’s handsome one since he was the one standing across from those said lights.

“You stole my car.” The biker’s smile curled into a full intimidating smirk right away at Yixing’s bold accusation. “How come you’re not afraid? You came to my house with your own free will. What makes you think I won’t report you?”

“You don’t need it, you have plenty more.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to steal someone’s car, you’re in my property right now. You better leave before I call the security guards.”

“You won’t, if you wanted to report me you would have done it already. I did you a favor remember? Think of that car as gift or a reward you gave me.” The taller male chuckled when Yixing frowned and pursed his plump lips into an adorable little pout.

“What’s your name anyway?” Yixing asked sulkily as he walked away towards the house’s pool. The other male was right, if he had wanted his car back, he would have already had it back by now. He completely forgot about it but that didn’t give the taller male the right to act all smug about it. He felt a warm breeze brush against his face and unconsciously closed his eyes when the taller stranger pushed a stray strand of hair off his face. For a moment when the other guy’s fingers touched his skin he felt his heartbeat stop. He barely felt it but it was there, a spark. Yixing gulped nervously and pushed himself away when the tanned man muttered a low ‘Jongin’ to his ear.

“Oh, eh, I’m Yixing. Zhang Yixing.” Jongin stared at him in silence for a whole minute with an unreadable expression; the suit clad male felt his face burn with heat. What the hell was happening to him?

“I know.”   

“You do? Eh, okay. Well, what’s your friend doing in my house?”

“He’s a part of the Orchestra playing at your party.”

“He is?” Jongin hummed with a short nod. “Are you going to wait for him till he finish?”

“Maybe.” Yixing eyed Jongin with a raised brow before suddenly gasping out loud, completely startling the other male as he pushed both of them roughly behind a square shaped bush. The Chinese male bit hard on his plump bottom lip with a hand covering the taller male’s mouth. The latter blinked at him in confusion before averting his gaze towards the person that made Yixing almost jump out of his skin. It was a muscular middle aged man with a another short skinny one talking with wide grins on their wrinkled faces, nothing intimidating about them at all if you asked Jongin. He tilted his head in sheer confusion when Yixing hid himself even more behind his larger frame and mouthed a muffled ‘Father’ against his right shoulder blade.  

 

 

A few minutes later Yixing sat glaring daggers at a hysterically laughing Jongin; he hugged his legs to his chest and buried his face into his knees to stop the annoying noises the other male was making from giving him a migraine. After letting out a long sigh he brought his gaze back to Jongin so he could glare some more at him, the latter snorted a couple last chuckles before reaching his hand to push Yixing’s face away. The Chinese male huffed and was about to bite the offending hand off when the tanned male leaned closer and rested his forehead against Yixing’s one out of nowhere.

“You smell really nice.” He did smell nice, like rare exotic flowers and money.

“You smell awful.” Jongin chuckled at that, the tanned male once again smelled that familiar smell of cigarettes and cheap women perfume. He made Yixing feel nausea, a dire need to throw up and maybe go kill that bitch who made her perfume linger on Jongin’s skin. Okay, never mind about the last one. What was wrong with him, where did that even come from? Yixing shook the absurd thought off as quickly as it came.

“Can I kiss you?”

“No.” Yixing glared but didn’t move or push himself up.

“Why not?” Jongin question as he hungrily stared at Yixing’s red wine stained plump lips. _They look so inviting and soft from this proximity_ , Jongin thought absentmindedly.

“'Cause your mouth is disgusting.” Who could blame him for saying that? Like, who knew where that mouth has been or what sort of shit has been in it? Jongin chuckled again, though this time it sounded much more forced and humour empty.

“Why did you hide from your father?” Jongin pushed his body off Yixing and got up on his feet.

“Because I didn’t want him to see me standing with someone like you.” The Chinese male honestly answered, almost straight away.

“I’m not the one who run like a mad man just so he could make dumb excuses and talk to a disgusting _someone_ like me.” Yixing was visibly taken aback by that, he pushed himself up and glared darkly at the taller male.

“What are you implying?”

“That you’re a hypocrite. If you didn’t feel like breathing the same air as someone like me, you should have never approached me in the first place.”

“This is my house, my property. You don’t get to tell me what to do in my own house!”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I should just leave.” Jongin gritted with a clenched jaw, he walked with fast steps towards his bike and immediately brought out his leather gloves to adjust them on.

“So you’re just going to leave? Just like that? What about your friend?” Jongin jolted his head back with narrowed eyes and mouth set in a straight line.

“What is wrong with you? Are you crazy or something?”

“No, _you’re_ crazy!” Yixing spat in sheer frustration as he walked up in front of the dark black motorcycle.

“Look, I don’t have time for this. Can you please move so I can go?” Yixing opened his mouth to say something and then closed it right away. He childishly stomped his feet, pointing an accusatory finger in Jongin’s face.

“You’re an asshole!” Jongin rolled his eyes, not in the mood to fight a spoiled brat. The smaller male huffed and then stormed away back to his house. He muttered loud Chinese curses in his way while clenching one hand and repeatedly pushing the other one through his messed up hair.

“Yixing!” The Chinese male stopped in his tracks at his name. He froze for a split second contemplating on whether resuming his walk or waiting for what Jongin had to say. He chose the latter and stood nervously there looking right ahead of him. What did Jongin want? Why did he make Yixing’s heartbeat race like that and why was he born so god damn beautiful?

“Your ass looks really nice in those tight pants.” Yixing flashed red and gasped. Who the hell did that prick think himself is?

“How dare you talk about my ass! Who the hell do you think you are?!” The black haired male walked back in rage towards a smirking Jongin adamant on kicking his flat ass. But who was he kidding? The moment he got there Jongin grabbed his wrist and pulled him harshly against his chest, crushing their lips in a rough mouth bruising kiss. Yixing whined and tried to push the taller male off him but to no avail.

Jongin placed his hands on the smaller male’s hips and allowed himself to smile when Yixing fluttered his eyes close and gave up on fighting. He pushed his tongue inside Yixing’s hot cavern and wasted no time on pushing it against the other male’s one as he rubbed circles with his thumbs on the Chinese male’s sinful hips. As they got carried away with the kiss, Jongin let his hands wander up and down Yixing’s sides, resting his hands on the small of the slightly shorter male’s back, he pushed their bodies flush against each other. Yixing let out a throaty moan that sounded like music to Jongin’s ears and the latter swiftly broke the kiss off for some much needed air. The paler male panted soundlessly with his eyes still closed and Jongin felt mesmerized as he stared down at the stunningly beautiful boy in his arms.

Yixing moved his slender hands and rested them on Jongin’s chest before getting on his toes to press his red lips against Jongin’s plump ones. The taller male was taken aback for a second but soon enough got over the shock and leaned down to attach his lips on Yixing’s creamy sensitive neck. Without wasting much time he started sucking the skin between his teeth and cupping the breathtaking boy’s ass, making the said boy gasp out a loud shameless moan at his sneaky action, he squeezed the perky butt-cheeks and pushed himself even further against the other boy’s fit body. His erection was throbbing painfully as his body grew hot and his tight pants become insanely uncomfortable; but when their crotches brushed Yixing pushed himself back and stared with horror laced orbs at his own erect crotch. His body started to unconsciously shake and he looked like he was about to burst out into a loud fit of sobs. Though what Jongin didn’t predict was the harsh slap that made his head jerk to the side. He stared at the ground in shock for a moment and when he finally brought his head up he found Yixing long gone to god knows where.

He called after him and even tried to go look for him in the castle like house, though unfortunately, he was rudely stopped by a security guard who could clearly tell he didn’t fit in with the list of guests they had.

 

_It was the day they had their first kiss. Yixing never managed to erase the taste of cigarettes out of his mouth and Jongin cried himself to sleep when Yixing’s sweet heavenly taste got replaced with someone else’s later that night._

 

    

∞

 

 

Another month later, Yixing found himself being forced to go to one of his friends' club's grand opening party. He was wearing a tight light blue shredded jeans cuffed at the bottom and a black sleeveless shirt; fashionable dress shoes and a simple white gold bracelet that glimmered enchantingly around his slender wrist. He looked hot and he was well aware of it, everyone stared at him with hearts in their eyes as he passed by with his gang of young rich gorgeous looking friends. They barged into the club like they were better than everyone else—which they actually were to some extent.

One of his friends, the owner of the club, announced that he was going to order their drinks for them and make sure everything was going according to plan. They all nodded, mostly distracted by something. Yixing licked his dry lips as he brought back his attention to the girl sitting next to him. 

 

“Honey, are you having fun?” His girlfriend. Yixing faked a smile and rubbed his thumb over her hand with a short unsure nod.

“I am.” The long haired girl grinned back with a blush and intertwined her fingers with Yixing’s ones.

“I’m so glad you asked me out, I was going to do it myself if you—“ The girl was curtly interrupted by a familiar voice that called out for Yixing’s attention. The wavy haired male jerked his head towards the voice and smiled when he spotted Jaejoong waving at him from a few tables away.

“Excuse me for a minute.” Yixing pecked her glossy lips and walked gracefully towards his neighbor. The elder welcomed him with opened arms and Yixing immediately hugged the slightly taller male with a sincere smile. Jaejoong and him got really close after that party in his house, almost inseparable, but due to some business the elder had in Japan, Yixing hasn’t been able to talk to him for a week now. “Hyung, I missed you!”

“I missed you too!” The handsome elder chuckled before patting a space next to him on the royal purple leather couch he was occupying for Yixing to sit.  

“How have you been hyung?”

“I have so much to tell you, but first I want you to meet someone.” Yixing blinked at Jaejoong with a smile and the elder blinked back at him with a toothy grin.

“So…” Jaejoong trailed with pleading eyes.

“Yeah, I’d love to meet this someone. I mean, if you want me to meet someone then he must be special for you.”

“He is.” Jaejoong gnawed at his bottom lip nervously for a second before grabbing Yixing’s arm and pushing both their bodies up from the leather couch. “Remember when I told you ballrooms parties make me remember someone I once lost?” Jaejoong explained as he walked hastily further towards the exit door with Yixing closely following his lead.

“Eh, yeah I do, and then you gave me those half-heart necklaces. Do you want them back?”

“Oh no, those belongs to you now. The guy I lost once called me back today. He said he wanted to see me and that he couldn’t live without me, can you believe it? I mean, I myself couldn’t believe it at first, I thought someone was pulling a cruel joke on me but his voice…his voice made my hair stand on end. I couldn’t breathe for a second, I—I’m still as deeply in love with him as ever, I mean he left me before but I can’t help but trust him, I—“

“Hyung, calm down a bit, where are you taking me?”

“To his place.” Yixing pulled his arm back to himself and swiftly stopped in his tracks as he tried to catch his breath.

“Wha—what do you mean his place? I don’t understand, why are you taking me along?”

“I can’t face him alone Yixing-ah, please do me this favor. I beg you, I’m scared but at the same time I won’t forgive myself if I don’t give our relationship a second chance.”

“But—“

“Please, Yixing. It won’t take us long, I’ll just talk to him and take you right back to your house. Don’t worry, I promise.”

 

What he meant by ‘ _talk to him_ ’ was eat his face off and almost unabashedly spread my legs for him while you’re still in the same room watching.

Yixing sighed in boredom for the fourth time as he poked a few ants with a stick he found near the exit door staircase he was seated on. He didn’t hurt the fragile insects, he just pushed them away from each other and watched as they gathered up again in a straight line every time without a single hint of getting tired. The ants were hard workers, just like he wished to believe himself was.

 

“What are you doing here?” A warm deep—sadly familiar—voice questioned softly and Yixing couldn’t help but groan under his breath; the taller male’s shadow making it hard for him to focus on the entertaining line of tiny ants.

“You got to be fucking kidding me! What, are you stalking me right now?”

“I live next door.” Jongin calmly explained as he took a seat next to a visibly tensed up Yixing. They sat in silence for a few seconds; Yixing poking the ants with low mumbles under his breath and Jongin watching him without a word.

“Which one is yours?”

“That old one over there.” Yixing followed Jongin’s finger towards a place that looked more like a mere garage than an actual house.

“Do you have a family?”

“No. I live alone.” Yixing stole a glance of Jongin’s side profile and quickly covered his action by tucking a stray wavy strand of hair behind his ear.

“About that night…”

“What about it?” Jongin teased with a barely visible smirk, making the Chinese male huff in annoyance and poke his bare toe instead. The tanned male faked a whine as he pushed his sandal clad foot away from Yixing’s reach.

“I’m sorry for reacting that way…and for what I said about you. I didn’t mean it.”

“I’m sorry for kissing you.” They locked eyes and Yixing couldn’t resist dropping his gaze down to Jongin’s plush lips at the mention of the kiss. “And for groping your ass.” Yixing narrowed his eyes right away before roughly slapping Jongin’s arm.

“Do you regret kissing me?”

“Do you?”

“You’re the one apologizing about it.”

“You apologized for being mean to me that day, so I thought it’s only fair if I apologized back.”

“So you kissed me to get back at me?” Yixing felt an odd sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he wanted to go back home and cover himself up from the world with warm fluffy blankets. For some reason he couldn’t stand sitting next to the other male anymore. He regretted ever walking up to Jaejoong at the club. His girlfriend must be going insane at his sudden absence.

“Would you care for a short tour at my humble house?” Yixing’s head screamed for him to say no but his heart screamed back just as loud, he gave in for the latter and nodded his head yes without a second thought.

 

They ended up having sex—no, making love that night as Yixing liked to believe. It was bound to happen after all, none of the two boys can deny the insane sexual attraction that's been building up ever since they met no matter how hard they both tried. Jongin peppered him with feverish kisses and hickies as he slowly entered him, the wavy haired male softly shared that it was his first time and Jongin assured him straightaway that he’ll be gentle and treat him like the prince he was. They moved in one rhythm as if they were some sort of long time star-crossed lovers, kissing and moaning, never getting enough of each other’s taste.

And then it hit him, Yixing found his fire. Jongin was the fire Yixing has always been craving. He bit on Jongin’s broad shoulder as he rode his orgasm, muffling a scream of pleasure from coming out. Eyes tearing up as he arched his now stained body with every feathery touch Jongin gave him; he let himself get completely consumed with fire. He was wrong after all, nobody can play with fire and still survive. Everything that happened made absolutely no sense and at the same time it made all the sense in the world.  

Jongin drove him back to his house early in the morning. They stood awkwardly across from one another, stealing shy glances of each other’s flushed faces for a moment until Yixing boldly leaned closer and pecked the tanned male’s soft addicting lips; running away just a second later in sheer embarrassment towards his house—half running half limping actually—face as red as a tomato.

 

_This time neither of the two boys managed to erase the memory of that glorious night._

 

 

∞

 

 

The next time they met Yixing was with his girlfriend, shopping for a dress she would wear at yet another upcoming ballroom party the Zhangs were hosting. Yixing didn’t mean to ignore Jongin but he was with his girlfriend for god’s sake. How would he even introduce them to each other?

_‘Honey, this is Jongin, a boy I kissed and slept with.’_

_‘Jongin, this is my girlfriend, someone you’ll never be.’_

That was absurd, horrifyingly absurd. He walked right past him without much of a glance, hoping the taller male wasn’t going to take it personally. His girlfriend asked him if he knew the guy with the shabby leather jacket and he forced a laugh saying that he’d rather befriend a dog than know a homeless punk like that guy, she laughed along unsure of his honesty for some reason. Yixing felt Jongin’s gaze burn his back as he walked away towards another shop. He didn’t dare to glance back.

Little did he know, Jongin heard clearly what he said and felt like he was stabbed by a knife at Yixing’s cruel words.

 

They met again but this time it was Jongin who ignored him.

 

It was a club his friends had forced him to go to—again—claiming that it was the new hot spot where everybody who were somebody went to. He went along and wore clothes that made people drool at his sight. Tight black skinny jeans ripped at the knees with a simple white tee tucked into the said jeans. His eyeliner game was strong as well that night and he smelled strongly like fresh shower sex as his friends pointed out to him earlier that night. ‘Fresh shower sex’ what did that even mean? Yixing shook his head at the thought as he made his way towards the bar. He scanned the drinks for a second then ordered a light alcoholic one before jerking his head back at a familiar voice.

It was Jongin. Jongin with a pretty girl in his lap, whispering and laughing at each other as if they were in their own little world. Yixing felt his heart drop at the sight; wasting no time at all he strode towards the two with neck veins throbbing in sheer rage. Once he reached the two, he cleared his throat to get their attention and almost threw up when Jongin looked up at him. He looked terrible, absolutely terrible. His eyes were red and puffy, he had small cuts on his face and dark circles under his eyes. His mouth was bruised and he was much much skinnier than the last time he saw him. Yixing took a long breath before grabbing the girl’s arm and pulling her off Jongin.

 

Why was he even doing this? Was he perhaps jealous? No, no way, absolutely no fucking way. He just didn't like the way Jongin looked between that filthy woman's arms. That was it. Jealousy had nothing to do with it. Jongin meant nothing to him, he was a mere hook-up Yixing prayed day and night to erase from his memory.

 

“What the hell?” The girl spat at him, clearly not okay with him interrupting her moment with Jongin but he chose to ignore her and pulled the tanned male up to him instead. When Jongin stood closer, leaning against Yixing’s smaller frame, almost losing balance, the Chinese male felt like crying. He was high, the smell of weed reeked of his clothes and it made Yixing’s nostrils twitch unpleasantly. His eyes were empty and they reflected nothing but darkness. He looked lost, like he wasn’t sure how he ended up in there. This was all because of Yixing. He hurt him that day but he didn’t mean it. He really didn’t.

 

_Yixing took Jongin home that day with his new car and stayed with him until he fell asleep, hardly managing on leaving him behind and going back home._

 

 

∞

 

 

After a whole week from that night Yixing got a call from an unknown number.

He got out of the pool and walked towards his maid who handed him his phone and a towel. He tucked the phone between his face and shoulder muttering a small ‘hello’ as he tried to dry his wet dark hair.

 

“Yixing-ssi?” The voice sounded awfully familiar to his ears.

“Who is this?”

“I—I’m not sure if you still remember me but I’m that girl who threatened you to keep your distance from Kim Jongin.” Yixing made a small ‘o’ with his mouth. He did remember that girl, the pretty faced girl with the busty chest.

“Eh, yeah. Hi, how did you get my number?”

“It’s about Jongin.” Yixing’s heartbeat stopped at the name for a fraction of a second. He repeated it in a mix of confusion and fear. Hoping that nothing of what he was thinking was the cause that made that girl call him. “You need to come—he...I don't know how to say this...please…Jon—Jongin overdosed on—he couldn't bear the heartache—“ He dropped his phone, he couldn’t take it. It was all because of him; Jongin killed himself because of him. He called him repeatedly these last few days and in each time Yixing hangs up on him without a care. He couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t strong enough for this.

He rushed to his car, drove it like a maniac barely managing to get to Jongin’s house alive. The two half-heart necklaces nicely secured in his pocket; he was going to give one of them to Jongin, because it was him he loved. It was Jongin who owned his heart, not just half of it like in the case of the necklaces, but all of it. All of him. He was Jongin’s and Jongin was his. Yixing was done making excuses and denying what he truly felt. Zhang Yixing was in love with another boy, and it was okay. Yixing was ready to leave everything behind as long as Jongin was willing to take him back. They were meant to be, fate got them together and hopefully it would keep them together for a much longer period of time.

But fate was cruel and life was unfair.

Yixing reached the house with tears blurring his vision only to find a lifeless body being covered with white sheets. This time, he did throw up.

The police asked him to step away, that busty chested girl blamed him for not coming earlier and Jaejoong’s lover popped out from nowhere and dragged him out of the house without much of a word. Yixing felt dead inside. He couldn’t trust his voice to ask the much taller man to leave him the fuck alone, at least so he could peacefully say goodbye even if it was far too late.

 

“Jongin wanted you to have this.” The Chinese male jerked up at the name and blinked in confusion at the taller man. “He’s been working on it since the day he met you.”

Yixing followed the man’s gaze until his vision settled on his own car. The car Jongin has once stolen, along with his heart. The car behind his meeting with the handsome biker whose smile shined brighter than any star.

“He was planning on giving it back to you after fixing it. You probably don’t know this but Jongin has met you way before that stormy evening.” Yixing blinked in daze at his car; tears streaming down his face in the most pathetic way possible.

“Wh—when?”

“I honestly don’t know but he told me so himself.” The taller male spoke softly, a hint of sorrow lacing his tone. “That day at the party…he wasn’t there dropping a friend of his. He was actually delivering a message to Jaejoong-ah, he offered to go when I mentioned your house’s address.”

“Why are you telling me this? Why now?”

“I don’t want you to blame yourself for his death. He was madly in love with you but knew well enough that you’ll never look at him the same way he looks at you. You were looking for a certain thrill and you found it in him. You were bored, he was lovestruck.”

“Are you implying that I was using him?” Yixing was ready to leave when the tan skinned older male grabbed his wrist and brought him back next to him.

“No, I’m not. Maybe at first but I can see you did fall for him at some point, maybe it took you too long to realize it but at least—“

“At least you realized it before it’s too late.” Yixing was two seconds away from blacking out. He was hearing voices. He was officially crazy. It was that deep honey like voice that made his hair stand on end. That voice his ears never felt tired of hearing. He was imagining stuff. He was going mad.

“Yixing?”  The exact same way his name usually rolled out of Jongin’s plump soft lips. It’s like he really was there calling his name out. “Yixing, are you okay? Look at me.” He finally brought his head towards the voice only to come face to face with a guy who was supposed to be dead. Yixing wasn’t just hearing stuff, he was seeing dead people as well.

“Jon—Jongin? You—you’re not dead?” Yixing sobbed into his hands, not having the slightest clue of what was going on.

“It was Yunho hyung’s idea. I’m so sorry.” Jongin walked closer and Yixing took a few steps back in fear. “I told them you’ll get traumatized but they shooed me away, and yes I am alive, please don’t get scared. I promise you I’m okay, it was just a stupid way to get you come to terms with your feelings—“

“You’re not dead.” Yixing crouched down, grabbed a few pebbles and without much thought threw them one after another at Jongin. How dare they play with his emotions like that? He thought he lost Jongin for good. How fucking dare they? The tanned male jumped from spot to spot, desperately trying to avoid getting hit and when Jaejoong’s lover burst out laughing Yixing decided that he had had enough. He stormed towards his car and swore to never talk to Jaejoong ever again. They made a fool out of him.  

 

“Yixing!” Jongin quickly followed him and jumped in front of him just as he was about to open the car door. “I’m so sorry, I knew you’ll get upset. I am truly sorry—”

“Get lost Jongin I don’t want to ever see your face again!”

“In that case I’ll kill myself for real. I love you Yixing! I can’t live without you and clearly you feel the same way towards me or else you wouldn't have came.”

“I feel nothing but disappointment towards you Jongin, how could you do this to me?” Yixing burst out into a loud fit of sobs and Jongin wasted no time to pull him closer and bury Yixing’s precious face against his chest. He rubbed his hand in circles all over the smaller male’s back; his heart breaking with every sob escaping his beloved’s pretty little mouth.

“I love you Zhang Yixing.”

“I hate you!” Yixing sobbed even louder; hitting the taller male repeatedly with no mercy whatsoever.

“I know, I know. Just let it all out.”

“I don’t really hate you…but I hate that I love you. Ugh, you’re so stupid!” The Chinese male groaned as he pulled himself away from Jongin’s embrace, but not completely, just a few inches away so he could breathe properly.

“I know and I’m sorry for doing this to you.”

“What about those police officers?” Yixing tilted his head up adorably with a little frown gracing his pretty face.

“They’re not real cops. Jaejoong hyung paid them to come act like ones.”

"Jaejoong hyung was part of this prank too?"

"I'm sorry..."

“Did you really fall for me before that stormy night Jongin?” The tanned male nodded with a hum before leaning down to press his lips gently against Yixing’s pliant ones.

“I did.” Jongin breathed after separating his lips from the noisy smaller male’s ones.

“When?”

“That’s a story for another time. What about that girl Yixing? Jaejoong hyung said you were dating her…”

“I broke up with her yesterday. I was scared Jongin. When we kissed that day and I got a hard on, I got so scared. I didn’t want to be gay but then…but then we met again and I couldn’t resist you, not because you were a Greek god or anything but because I felt something, I don’t know, I don’t want to be cheesy and say I felt a spark but…” Jongin rested his forehead against Yixing’s one before softly speaking up with a smirk on full display.

“A Greek god, huh?” The taller male laughed when Yixing’s brows furrowed and lips pursed into that familiar pout he did whenever Jongin teased him. “Your chauffeur is my uncle.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know if you remember or not, but you came with him once to visit his ill daughter.” Yixing stared into Jongin’s caramel brown eyes; half lost in them half waiting for him to resume his story. “I was there that day.”

“I don’t remember seeing you…” Jongin chuckled at Yixing’s cute expression.

“I know, you didn’t spare me a glance.”  

“I’m sorry…”

“And I love you, so much it hurts.”

“I love you too Jongin.” Yixing pecked Jongin’s lips before handing him one of the half-heart necklaces with a shy smile. Jongin stared at it for a second before a weird wide grin made its way to his face.

“Open it.” Yixing muttered a small ‘huh’ not understanding why Jongin refused to take it and instead asked him to open it. “C’mon, open it.”

Yixing did like he was told and opened the said necklace only to gape in bewilderment. His name. His full name was carved into the sliver necklace. Why would his name be carved in it? He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and slowly brought the other necklace out to check for what was written in it.

“ _Kim Jongin_.” Yixing read the name out loud with eyes nearly popping out in shock. “I don’t understand…”

“All you have to understand is that we’re meant to be and I love you to the moon and back.” Jongin crushed his lips with Yixing’s ones, already imagining a bright future for the both of them.

 

_It took them a lot to be here and Jongin wasn’t planning on wasting any more time. After all, Kim Jongin and Zhang Yixing were meant to be from the beginning. It only took a mere coincidence of gas running out of the spoiled prince’s car and a few sneaky friends for their happy ending to happen. Nothing much really. Just a well thought of set of coincidences._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
